


It Wasn't Supposed To End Like This

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood and Gore, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Gun Violence, M/M, Sad Ending, last words cut short, sad boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were the fucking Fakes, the rulers of the city. They were supposed to go out in some horrible explosion that tore through their skin and bones until each of them were nothing, but black ash on the dirty streets of the city. But to end like this… One single gunshot to the side behind a dingy gas station. Trevor was not having this. He refused to go out so pathetically.





	It Wasn't Supposed To End Like This

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 2am as I'm posting this so enjoy the angst and bad editing.

Trevor didn’t know where the rest of the crew went. They had separated not too long ago to avoid the cops. No one was answering on the comms and Trevor was worried about the sounds of gunfire had slowed dramatically. He propped himself up against the brick wall already stained with his blood and peeled his hand slowly from his wound. 

 

He winced at even the sight of it, all the blood spilling out from him. The bullet had passed right through his thin frame. Trevor couldn’t tell if it hit anything major, but he knew he was going to bleed out if he was here any longer. He tugged off his jacket and started to wrap it around the wound. It wouldn’t do much, but it would buy him time.

 

Trevor brought his bloodied hand back to grip his still bleeding wound. He raised his free hand up to the button on his ear piece, but brought it to cover his mouth as he started to cough. He calmed down enough to pull his hand back and cringe at the blood that came out of his mouth. He let his head fall back against the wall behind him. Any hope he had to make it out of here alive was ruined. 

 

Then a static noise bursted through his earpiece and a familiar British voice spoke, “Has anyone seen Trevor?” He didn’t want his stupid British boyfriend to watch him die like this. “Hey dumbass this is a radio system, just ask for him,” Michael’s voice came on. “Well he’s not bloody picking up now is he Michael?!” Gavin shouted, making Trevor wince a bit at the noise. Trevor took a deep breath and reached up to press the button on his ear piece.

 

“Behind gas station,” was all Trevor managed to get out before breaking into another coughing fit. He could hear a panicked wine from Gavin and the sound of a motorcycle getting closer. Trevor was having trouble keeping his eyes open now. The blood loss all too sudden and all too much. He caught a glimpse of familiar blond hair, a little less than his own. He saw the bike come to a stop and the driver stumble over to him.

 

Trevor looked up at Gavin and smiled at him, “Hey Gav.” “Don’t you bloody die on me,” Gavin started to say. He ignored how much the smell and sight of the blood made him want to gag as he grabbed Trevor’s cheeks, “Don’t do it.” Trevor was slow to blink and even slower to open his eyes again. He was getting numb to the touch, “I’m sorry.” Gavin shook his head and slapped Trevor’s cheeks lightly to keep him awake, “Jack’s on her way and she’s going to patch you up okay? You’ll be good as new.” 

 

Trevor shook his head, “I’m not.. Gavin, I’m bleeding out.” He could see the hurt in Gavin’s eyes, those beautiful green eyes. He could see the tears welling up in those eyes and he felt some welling up in his own. “Y-You can’t. You can’t die. Not yet you prick,” Gavin muttered out, “I never took you on that date.” “The one on the beach,” Trevor coughed slightly and winced as his side hurt. Gavin frowned and nodded, “Just us and a fire.” 

 

Trevor smiled a bit at him, “We’ll go. I-” He coughed again, more blood spilling onto his hand, “-I promise.” “Trevor please. Please don’t go,” Gavin choked out a sob and pressed their foreheads together, “I don’t want to walk out of this alley without you walking with me.” Trevor raised his hand up to grip Gavin’s collar, blood staining the blue fabric, “You’re going to walk out and move on.” Gavin shook his head and looked Trevor dead in the eyes, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“Hey, hey you won’t okay?” Trevor gulped back the urge to cough again. He reached his hand up to wipe the blood off his own lips and looked at Gavin with lidded eyes. His hearing was distant and his vision was starting to blur. Gavin let out a small cry and Trevor’s heart broke. He used what little strength he had left to stretch his head up and kiss Gavin. Neither of them pulled away too quickly. Gavin could taste the blood on Trevor’s lips, but he couldn’t care less. 

 

When they did pull away, Trevor could feel his heartbeat slowing down. He pressed his head to Gavin’s chest and leaned into him, “I’m glad my last moments are with you.” Gavin didn’t say anything. He clutched onto Trevor and let his tears flow. “I love you Trevor Collins. I know I never got to say it before, but I love you so bloody much,” he choked out and kissed Trevor’s hair. “I love..” Trevor trailed off as his eyes shut and his heart stopped. Gavin started to cry harder as he clutched Trevor to his chest.

 

He heard a voice come on over the comms and recognized it as Jack’s, “Gavin, I can’t fit the car down there. Is Trevor okay?” Gavin gulped and wiped his tears away, “H-He didn’t.. He..” “Oh  _ god _ ,” Jack’s voice made her sound sick. “No, no you’re lying Gavin,” Geoff came on. Gavin slipped his arms under Trevor. He lifted him slightly and stood up with his boyfriend limp in his arms, walking towards the headlights of Jack’s car.

 

Everyone had gotten out of the car and started to walk towards Gavin. Ryan gulped before he took Trevor from Gavin’s arms. Gavin tried to get Trevor, but Michael held him back, arms wrapped around his torso. Everything was moving in slow motion for the Golden Boy as he jerked against Michael’s grip. Michael didn’t budge. They watched as Ryan loaded Trevor into the back of one of the stolen cars and nodded at Geoff before driving off. Gavin stopped thrashing and fell limp against Michael’s grip. It just wasn’t supposed to end like this.


End file.
